valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Of the many companies, factions, and organizations running Valenth, four of the most prominent recently opened their doors to outsiders. The Firestarters, the Somnambulist Project, the Court, and the Silent Rose Organization are all currently accepting applications from the willing. Game Mechanics Reputation and Feeding Currently, all of the factions aside from the Somnambulists require 150 reputation points to join. Reputation is gained and lost via the feeding system: *Feeding a pet a vital food (eg. ambrosia nectar) will result in gaining a point with the Firestarters. *Feeding a pet a neutral food will result in a random point gain with the Somnambulist Project, the Court, or both. *Feeding a pet a tainted food will result in a point gain with the Silent Rose Organization and a point loss with the Firestarters. *The Firestarters are the only faction that you can lose reputation points with, even going into the negative if tainted feeding outweighs vital feeding significantly. Perks Trinkets Joining a faction gives access to their forums; which include areas for faction announcements, out of character discussion, and faction-specific role play. Each member is able to select a faction trinket that may be given to an adoptable once their reputation with their faction reaches 500. Faction-specific backgrounds can be taken at 2,000 reputation points, and faction-specific adoptables are also available at 10,000 reputation points (max). Special Note: Each player is allowed only one faction trinket ever. If you change factions after picking up your trinket, you will not be able to swap it for your new faction's trinket. Note- the first trinkets are the beta trinkets. They are now keepsakes and will no longer be made. The Firestarters: Ancient Phoenix Fetish: image:trinket_ancientphoenixfetish.png "A tiny phoenix figurine made of a carved, ancient stone. It pulses with warmth when you touch it!" Phoenix Quill: "The empowered feather of a phoenix is said to grant protection from outside corruption." Background: Firestarters Great Tree [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] The Silent Rose : Dream Shard: image:trinket_dreamshard.png "A tiny piece of miracrystal held by brass boralion wings, given only to official members of the Silent Rose." B-Class Dreamshard: "A small fragment of depleted miracrystal, treated and cut to be worn around the neck." Background: ' [[Thorne Sentinel|'Thorne Sentinel]] The Court: Elegant Pinion: image:trinket_elegantpinion.png "An ornamental pinion-feather from the wings of a bloodhawk. Tucks nicely into hair, and doubles as a beautiful quill." Companion Varanius: "The varanius will record interesting conversations you have with others for later consideration...." Background: 'Courts Regal Scroll [[Peakoi|'Peakoi]] The Somnambulist Project: Clockwork Journal: image:trinket_clockworkjournal.png "A sturdy leather journal with its own clock, spyglass, miniature photo machine and tools for taking specimens. Even better, it locks securely!" Diaphonized Specimen: "A tiny creature, preserved in an equally-tiny jar for examination." Background: 'Somnabulist's Field Journal 'Brass Hatchling Role Play Role play is not a requirement for faction membership. However, role play in the faction forums is considered official. Threads in the main faction forum should be started by NPCs and all in-character discussion should endeavor to stay within the limits defined by established lore. Category:Factions Category:Terminology